The Devil You Know
by SpyKid18
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman were inseparable back in high school. That is, until he up and left after graduation without so much as a goodbye. Six years later, as Sookie's in the midst of planning her wedding he mysteriously reappears. Is his return just bad timing, or something else entirely? AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! I hope you all enjoy the start of this.**

The Devil You Know

To say that I was surprised when I saw the name Eric Northman in my inbox would be an understatement. It'd been six years since I saw him. Six years since we spoke. Six years since he went off to college in New Orleans and I didn't hear from him again. Just the memory gave me a headache, and I promptly shook it from my head. Why would he suddenly reach out to me after six years without so much as a hidey-ho?

Actually, I knew why. Eric had a knack for coming in and ruining everything. He was good at that. And now there was something in my life for him to ruin. I glanced down at my engagement ring. A moderate sized diamond nestled between two smaller ones; Bill had known my taste without having to ask. But he did ask, of course. He asked because he was considerate, and kind, and not at all the type of person that would leave town the day after graduation and then never call again.

I would delete the email. That was the sensible thing to do. I'd gone six years without hearing from Eric Northman, and there was really nothing he could tell me that I absolutely needed to hear. Or read. It would just get me all upset, and since the wedding venue had just decided to hike its price up twenty percent, I didn't need anything to upset me further. I'd delete it.

I opened it, anyway. Reading through it quickly, I felt my cheeks flush. It was only a few lines, opening with some banal greeting that made me want to reach through the screen and strangle him. If that were possible, I wouldn't have hesitated. Below the greeting, there was a simple message.

_I'll be dropping into town in a few days. We should get together and talk._

It seemed Bon Temps' prodigal son had returned and already he'd ticked me off. Talk? What was there to talk about? The fact that he hightailed it out of town the minute graduation was over, without even saying goodbye? Or hey, how about the fact that he ignored my phone calls and didn't respond to my emails? If we met up, there'd be little talking and a whole lot of yelling. Probably mostly from me.

"Screw you, Eric," I said, slamming my finger down onto the delete button on my keyboard. "Screw you and your dropping in."

I realized my reaction was a little overdramatic. We had only dated in high school. And he probably acted no differently than the average 18 year old thrown into a bevy of available college girls who were ready and willing. But that didn't stop it from hurting any less when he dropped me like a sack of potatoes. It was on prom night, no less. He went on about how we were going in different directions, and we'd only hurt each other. What I think he really meant to say is, "I want to sleep around with a bunch of hos without having a girlfriend back home on my conscience." I'd heard about his time at college, and he was hardly mourning our relationship.

Whatever his motivations, he dumped me, dumped Bon Temps, and never looked back. After college he went to business school and then opened his own consulting firm in New Orleans. There'd been a big launch party for it that I read about on the internet. The article was filled with pictures of a smiling Eric, the predictable glamazon with perfect hair and a tight dress on his arm. It had been years since he'd stepped foot in Bon Temps. He didn't even make an appearance for his sister Pam's wedding. I was sure he'd show, and pathetically spent a bit more time on my hair and make-up for the big day, but he's been noticeably absent. His mom made up some story about him being caught up on a project, but we all knew better. Eric was too good for us now. He had his fancy consulting business and a conveyor belt of luxury out in New Orleans. What did he need from poor, backwoods Bon Temps?

Apparently now, the answer that question was a vague something, but I wasn't about to subject myself to finding out exactly what. Eric Northman back in town could only mean one thing for me, and that was bad news.

* * *

I knew the moment that Eric was in town, because the whispers started. Everyone in town knew about Eric and my history – at least the public parts – and they all were keen on seeing my reaction to his return. I made an effort to be cheerful and aloof while on my shift at Merlotte's. Despite the glances, I kept my smile in place and delivered all their orders without even a slight tremble of my hand. I was determined to not let Eric returning affect me. It'd been years since everything happened. Since then I not only became part owner of Merlotte's, but I'd also found Bill and somehow managed to get him to propose to me. Sure, I wasn't managing some big consulting firm, but what I had was enough.

Sam watched me deliver a burger and fry to our sheriff Bud Dearborn, smile so wide that it felt like it was cracking my face. When I went back to the bar he told me, "You can tone it down a bit, Sook."

"Huh?"  
"The billboard wide smile there? Makes you look half insane."

Well, that worked pretty well to wash the smile from my face. I wiped my hands on my pants and said, "I thought you wanted everyone here to be cheerful."

"You can take today off if you want."

"Why would I need to do that?"

"You seem off," he said. I didn't buy that for a second and gave him a look that told him that much. "Okay," he relented. "I also knew that Eric Northman drove into town this morning, and maybe you'd like to talk with him."

"I'd like no such thing," I held firmly. "His coming back here doesn't affect me at all. Water under the bridge, Sam."

"Sure," he said reasonably. "But you go tense every time the door opens thinking it might be him."

"I do not." The moment I said it, I knew it was a lie. Well. I'd been such a good actor I even fooled myself.

"It's not wrong to want some closure," Sam said.

"It was years ago," I said. "Besides, it was only high school. That's like, little league when it comes to relationships."

Sam smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Yeah. I guess. But you guys were always a little different."

"Don't say it," I begged. The last thing I wanted to hear was Sam Merlotte waxing poetic about Eric and my previous relationship.

"Fine," he said. "But I still think you should talk to him. You know, some friendly advice from a friend."

"Well, thank you _friend_," I returned, my voice a bit harder than I'd intended. "But hell will freeze over before I willingly talk to Eric Northman."

Behind me our cook rang a bell for an order and I turned on my heel as I tossed off, "And there's my order!"

It was hard that knowing not even a friend like Sam was on my side for this. I thought him of all people would understand why I wanted to avoid Eric. He'd been with me those first few weeks after Eric left. I was not in a good place, to put it mildly. To put it correctly, I was an absolute wreck who took to swearing and throwing things at anyone who tried to help. Sam himself had a heavy Jane Austen novel chucked at him at one point that awful summer. I was hurt that Eric left and embarrassed that I'd thought he'd do anything different. It made me question everything we had, and ultimately made me decide that in the end we had nothing at all.

"But now you can have everything," I reminded myself under my breath, taking the order out to table seven. Just as I thought this, the physical embodiment of my everything walked through the door. Bill was a well built man, all lean muscle and excellent form. He looked fine in his crisp black suit, but I tended to think he looked even finer without it. He caught my eye and smiled comfortably, settling in his usual table at the back of the bar. I quickly scanned my other tables and then walked over to him.

"Mr. Compton," I said, fighting back a goofy grin. I loved when he visited my work. Made the day move faster. "What can I get you today?"

"Lunch with my fiancée."

I grinned, tilting my head to the side. "Bill, you know I'm working now."

"You're part-owner. Doesn't that entitle you to a lunch break?"

"My break is in an hour," I said.

"Well, then move it."

"It doesn't look good to the other employees if one of their owners is playing around with their breaks."

"Alright, you've convinced me," Bill relented with a soft smile. He hadn't really expected to get me to shirk my work, anyway. "I'll just have a burger and onion rings today."

I winced and said, "No onions today, sorry. Our shipments got messed up this morning. No onions but double the tomatoes."

Bill scrunched his nose. He hated tomatoes.

"Fries then," he said. "And, if I may request such a thing, a slow departure from the table."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but my mouth curved into a smirk that I was unable to fight. I leaned forward and said, "Behave."

I took the walk back to the bar slowly, anyway, sparing a glance over my shoulder at him. I had to laugh at the look of complete lust that was displayed on his face. Sam looked between us and said, "You know this is a family restaurant, right?"

"Oh, cool your jets Sam."

* * *

I only worked until four that day, and when I got home I spent the early evening straightening up the house. I lived with my Gran, and while the house was usually in tip top shape, she'd had her Daughters of the Glorious Dead meeting that afternoon, and there was still some mess from that. I was finishing up the dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, wedging the phone between my ear and shoulder as I continued to scrub the dishes.

"He's here," Arlene said, no introduction given. In her defense, I didn't really need one.

"Arlene, seriously?"

"He looks good," she said, as if she were disgruntled that it was true. "He's wearing these dark jeans, grey t-shirt, and leather jacket."

"Really don't need a full fashion description. In fact, I don't need any description."

Arlene was quiet for a moment, and I could hear someone's voice growing louder. I recognized it almost immediately as Eric's.

"Arlene-"

"Ssshh," she said. There was some commotion and then his voice grew fainter. "Don't you know not to interrupt when someone's trying to eavesdrop?"

"Well, gee, how could I have forgotten that?" I returned sarcastically.

"I was able to catch a bit," Arlene said, voice conspiring. "And I can tell you, without a kernel of a doubt, that he was asking about your schedule."

I sighed. Of course he was. He must have heard that I worked at Merlotte's, and what better place to ambush me than my place of work where I have to be?

"Well, whoop dee doo," I said unhappily. "Who'd he ask?"

"Loretta."

"And I'm guessing she went ahead and told him everything?"

"Uh huh." There was a pause. "You really can't blame her, Sook. She was distracted by the dimples. I'd forgotten how good the dimples are."

Damn those dimples.

"There's nothing to blame her for. It's fine that he knows my hours," I said with more airiness than I felt. "I was bound to run into him eventually. Better it be in a public place."

"Alright, good, well I thought I'd give you an update. I figured you'd be chomping on the bit for one."

I hadn't been, but I figured there was no use telling her that.

"Thanks Arlene. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gran padded into the kitchen and saw that I had done the dishes. She smiled gratefully and said, "Dear, I would have done those."

"I don't mind," I said. I liked doing dishes, especially when there was a lot on my mind.

"How was your day?" she asked, sitting at the table. I noticed she didn't mention Eric, and I decided that if she didn't know he was back I'd keep it that way.

"Boring. Nothing really to report."

Gran smiled placidly, reaching forward and grabbing the magazine on the table. She began to flip to it, humming softly to herself, and I wondered if that little white lie made me a bad Christian. I'd pray mighty hard about it on Sunday. A little repentance went a long way. Besides, I figured God sort of owed me a free pass on this one since he made the stupid guy that was causing all this trouble in the first place. Content with my inner pep talk, I dried the last dish and set it on the drying rack.

* * *

The next afternoon was a scorcher. Temperatures were in the high nineties, the humidity so thick that even Gran had trouble standing it. I set up a lawn chair outside to get some sun. I figured that sunbathing was at least an appropriate reason to be half-dressed, and that's what this weather begged for. I put on my newer polka dot bikini and stretched out on the chair. I'd brought my iPod out, but ended up just enjoying the silence. Gran and my house was on the outskirts of town, and save for a few passing cars, the only sounds came from chirping birds and rustling trees.

"I always did like you in a tan."

My eyes flew open and Eric was standing above me, his tall form almost glowing from the bright sunlight. I picked up my towel next to me and scrambled to cover whatever I could of myself. Eric smirked.

"Come on, Sook, I've seen you in a lot less than that."

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Last I'd heard he'd been scoping out Merlotte's, not my house.

"You didn't answer my email."

"Yeah. That was intentional."

"Well, I didn't know how else to get in touch with you," he said reasonably. "I went to Merlotte's, but I figured you could just avoid me there. My chances of seeing you seemed highest if I came here."

"Well, you saw me. Congratulations. Now, please leave."

He laughed. "I see you're stubborn as always."

"And you're clueless as always," I returned irritably. "Look, let's just get this out of the way? What do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"There's obviously some reason that you're here," I said, sitting up straighter. "And the sooner we cut to chase this stupid who's on first routine can end. So, come on, Eric. Let's cut to that chase."

His expression changed, and I didn't know whether the look he was giving me now was disappointment or something else. Just as he was about to speak, Gran walked out of the front of the house. What happened next could not have been more perfect if I planned it myself. Eric saw Gran and smiled wide, expecting a better homecoming than I'd given him. To his surprise, Gran planted her hands on her hips and set him with one of the deadliest glares I'd ever seen pass her face.

"Eric Northman, you get your bottom off my property before I go and get my husband's shot gun!"

Eric stood there in stunned silence, body rooted in place. I almost felt bad for him, emphasis on the almost. Him and Gran had gotten along really well when we'd dated. They'd have long chats and she was always pushing cookies and cakes on him. There was no reason for him to know the tide had changed. But, oh, had it ever. Gran didn't get upset over many things, but those few things were sure to put you on her shit list. It just so happened that hurting her granddaughter was one of those things.

"Did you hear me?" she practically yelled. "Off my property, now!"

Her words had jolted him out of his reverie and he mumbled a sort of apology before grudgingly hightailing it back to wherever he'd come from. Gran came over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, dear?"

I nodded. I thought of something and asked, "Does Grandpa even have a shotgun?"

"No," she replied easily. "But I thought it was a good enough thing to scare him off."

I smirked. "Well, thank you."

"My pleasure, Sookie. That boy is no good. I don't want him near you."

I nodded, my gaze drifting in the direction he'd gone. I thought then that he had been about to tell me the reason he was here when Gran came out. I decided it was a good thing. I didn't need to know why he was here. Whatever the reason, I was sure it wouldn't keep him here long. Still, even as I convinced myself over and over that it didn't matter, I knew wholeheartedly that it did.

**A/N: I'd love your thoughts on this! I have some plans for this one, so let me know if you want to see this continued :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Your response for the first chapter completely blew me away I'm so happy you liked it. This next chapter will reveal why Sookie was really so upset about Eric leaving. I also want to say a quick note about character development here. **

Chapter Two

Most women dream about their wedding when they're little girls. They spend hours sketching out their dress and dreaming about the ceremony and their happily ever after. I was never like that. When I was little, I was more interested in playing dodge ball with my brother Jason than worrying about something as silly as a wedding. In fact, if you had asked me then what I wanted for my wedding I probably would have told you I didn't want one. I didn't like lace and tulle, or fluffy wedding cakes. When I grew older and matured, I saw that you couldn't get married without some sort of wedding, but I still didn't care about all the little stuff that came along with it. All I cared about was the person waiting for me at the end of the aisle, and since I was pretty sure I did that part right, I could have cared less about Bill and my actual wedding. But, I wasn't the only person in this wedding. And I'm not talking about Bill.

Caroline Bellefleur, Bill's grandma on his mom's side, was a proud woman. She'd been born into Bon Temps when it was still a destination, and even as the town slipped she refused to let herself do so, as well. She still lived in her antebellum mansion, and although the paint was peeling a bit now, the landscape just a tad overgrown, it still was the most regal home in all of Bon Temps. She had been thrilled when Bill and I announced our engagement, despite my decidedly lower social status. I was a decent enough match, and now Caroline would get to plan the grandest wedding the South had ever seen.

In the beginning, I had casually suggested having a small ceremony in the land behind my Gran's house, and Caroline had grown so pale that I thought I might have given her a heart attack. Hand floating to her chest, she had told me in no uncertain terms that I was marrying into a fine family, and therefore, I had to do things the right way. I didn't think my idea was really all that _wrong_, but Bill had laid his hand over mine and told his grandmother that of course we would be having the traditional large wedding. I'd wanted to slap him then, and even more afterwards when he attempted to placate me by saying that this could be the last wedding that his grandmother was alive for. It was a low blow, but it worked. After insisting that my Gran have just as large a part of the planning as Caroline, I swallowed any disgruntlement I had and settled for the large, elaborate wedding that I never wanted.

"I think the bodice is a tad too big," Tara said, glancing up at me from her perch on the upholstered bench. It was deep red in color with cream details, and I longed to know if it was as comfortable as it looked. There was no sitting down in wedding dress shopping, though. My place was on the raised platform, showing off a dress so poufy that I'd probably survive a twenty story fall in it.

"I think everything is too big," I said, arms pressing on the sides of the skirt. Even with slight pressure, my arms stood out at least a foot on each side.

"You don't like the skirt?"

"Do I look like I like the skirt?"

"I think you look nice in it," Tara said. "Besides, isn't the large skirt traditional and all that."

Traditional. I hated that word. I heard it about eighteen times a day. It's _traditional _for the wedding cake to have at least four layers. It's _traditional _to have votive candles on the table. It's _traditional _to blah, blah, blah.

"You know what else is probably traditional? The bride having some control over her own damn wedding."

Tara smirked. "Is Caroline being that bad?"

"Every idea that I've given has been rejected," I told her. "Actually, no, they haven't been rejected. She just looks at me with this pitiful look and asks me, 'Are you _sure _you think that's the best idea, dear?', as if my choosing whatever I suggested would ensure that each and every person who shows will have the worst time ever. And of course I don't want that."

"So you go along with her?"

I nodded. "If I choose something that doesn't go well, that woman would never let me forget it."

"I'm surprised she's not here."

"Oh, she wanted to be." Caroline had put up quite the fuss when I told her that I didn't want a whole entourage for my wedding dress shopping. Apparently that was against tradition, too. The two I really wanted were Gran and Tara, and when Gran heard all about Caroline's hoopla over not being included, she bowed out to lessen the drama and told me to just go with Tara. I wasn't entirely happy about that because I was afraid Gran would be said about missing out on the shopping, but Gran assured me she didn't mind not going and just made me promise that I would give her a detailed account of my shopping afterwards.

The woman who was helping us at the dress shop swooped in again, clipboard clutched tightly to her chest as she asked, "How are you liking that, Sookie?"

"Do you have anything less…well, less everything?" I asked.

"Less everything?"

"You know, more simple," I tried.

She looked as if she didn't understand and said, "But Mrs. Bellefleur told us to show you only our best."

"The best dress will be the one that fits Sookie," Tara said from her perch. I was very happy I brought her. "Now how about you bring her the damn dress she asked for?"

Tara had a knack for terrifying people, and this woman was not immune. Her eyes went wide and her knuckles turned white as she clutched the clipboard tighter. She nodded a few times, the movement more like hasty jerks than real nods, and then she disappeared into the back of the store.

"Don't worry, Sook," she told me, face serious. "We are going to find you a dress that _you _like. I don't care if I have to yell at everyone in this town to make it happen."

I grinned. "Thanks Tara."

The woman came back in record time with an armload that I was happy to see didn't include tulle. She struggled to get them all on the rack, but succeeded, turning toward us with a red, winded face.

"I think these may be more of what you are looking for."

I stepped down from the platform, nearly tripping over all the layers of the skirt. I really should have taken this thing off first. Oh well, too late now. I went through the dresses slowly, hoping something would catch my eye. While I didn't spend a lot of my free time (okay, _any _of my free time) thinking of my wedding dress, I still wanted to like it. There were a few that seemed alright, and then I came upon one that actually gave me pause. It was not at all the type of dress that I would have thought caught my attention. It was what I thought they called a mermaid style, and it was made of intricately woven lace. It wasn't strapless like most of the other dresses I saw, instead it had cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. A delicate row of pearls trailed down the back all the way down to the waist.

"I'd like to try this on, please," I said in a small voice. The lady nodded enthusiastically, relieved that I had like one of the dresses. She led me over to the dressing room and helped me out of the other dress. I stepped into the lace dress, and even without a mirror, when she zipped me up I felt my stomach flip.

I walked out and the look on Tara's face told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh, Sook," she breathed out.

I stepped up onto the platform and turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't a crier, but tears filled my eyes at the sight of me in the dress. Where the other dresses had swallowed my petite frame, this dress accentuated it. The lace hugged my curves just the right way and its cream hue offset my tan. The woman had scurried off for a moment and returned with a veil and bouquet. She stood behind me and carefully placed the veil on my head. Next there was the bouquet, and I fell so in love with the dress that I couldn't imagine myself wearing anything else.

"What do you think?" she asked expectantly.

"This is it," I said, smiling at my reflection. "This is the dress."

* * *

I went to work that night all happy and smiling after finding my dress. I hadn't expected to be so excited over something so frivolous, but I found myself thinking about that dress more than I liked to admit. I was in a good mood at Merlotte's, a natural smile gracing my face rather than my usual fabricated one as I took orders and filled drinks. I wasn't even rattled when Eric walked in and took a seat. I noticed he wasn't in my section, and thought to myself that today just kept getting better and better.

I kept myself busy with orders and doing other little tasks like checking the levels of the salt and pepper shakers and making sure all the napkin holders were full. Nothing was worse than a table without its fair share of napkins. I was over at the bar, taking a small break to have a diet coke, when I heard snippets of conversation from Eric's table. Terry Bellefleur had taken a seat at the table and was talking in his usual too-loud voice. He was a war vet and all the explosions and gunfire had blown out one of his ear drums. Terry had no sense of inside voices.

"So, you going to be here long?" he asked.

"A few weeks," Eric said, surprising me. I figured he'd just swoop in, try to swoop in on my happy life, and then leave when he failed. I found myself slightly embarrassed that I didn't even consider he was here for a reason that didn't involve me. Way to be presumptuous, Sookie.

"You got work down here or something?"

"No, I don't have work for once," he said, relief evident in his voice. "I've been working non-stop for the past two years and decided it was high time I gave myself a break. What better place to rest than home?"

"Well, we're happy to have you back."

I thought to myself that Terry shouldn't speak for all of us. I saw one of my tables was low on their drinks and I headed over there, asking if they wanted refills. Mary Pickford and her new boy of the month were at the table, and she grinned as she said, "I saw you walking out of a dress shop today. You find your dress?"

I grinned. "Yes, I did."

"Oh! Tell me all about it!" she practically squealed. I could feel Eric's gaze on my back. He was only a table over, and I'm sure he could hear every word of the conversation. Especially with Mary's decibel of speaking. Maybe her and Terry could date after she dumped this one. They could have overly-loud conversations together.

"I don't want to go and ruin the surprise," I said. "But I can tell you it's not one of those poufy dresses."

Mary nodded soberly, as if she had always thought poufy dresses were ridiculous, too. I knew for a fact she wore one in her first wedding.

"Quite right," Mary said. "You'd look better in something more simple. You really won't tell me more?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I can't chance it getting back to Bill. I want him to be really surprised."

It was a gooey romantic thing to say, and I knew it. I also knew it would effectively stop her line of questioning. There was nothing a serial dater loved more than the gooey romantic.

"Alright," she said indulgently. "I won't ask anymore."

I gave her a smile and then went to get their drinks. When I passed Eric's table he looked as if he were about to stop me, but then thought better of it. I chose to ignore that and whatever it meant as I continued on my way to the bar.

* * *

On my way home from Merlotte's I stopped at the gas station to fill my tank. I was about a quarter full and I knew if I didn't do it now I'd forget and end up stranded somewhere on the interstate. I pulled up to one of the empty spots and climbed out of my car. My car wasn't anything fancy and I chose the cheapest gas. As the car filled another car pulled up in front of me. The driver didn't have to get out for me to know who it was. There weren't many red corvettes in Bon Temps.

Eric climbed out of his car and I turned back toward the gas corral, hoping that he wouldn't notice me. We were the only two people there, though, and the odds of him not seeing me there eight feet from him were slim. Sure enough, through my peripheral vision I saw him crane his neck to check me out and then he said, "Sookie, you can stop pretending to find that sign telling you not to smoke in the gas station interesting. I promise not to bother you."

"Why would I ever think that?" I returned, forcing my gaze toward him. Even after all these years, the sight of him affected me. My mouth went dry and I could feel every part of my body from my eyebrows to my little toe tingle. He grinned wide, and I immediately wished he hadn't. The grin made him look younger, like the sixteen year old boy I had fallen in love with.

"So, you're back." I said, not posing it as a question.

"For a while," he said with a nod. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Why would that be a problem?"

He shrugged, turning toward his gas corral. He pressed on the more expensive gas and I watched him put the nozzle in his car and click it to start.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he said, looking up at me again. There was nothing leading in his question, but I felt myself bristle anyway.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked quickly. I regretted the question the moment it was out of my mouth. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Believe it or not, Sookie, my entire life does not revolve around what is happening in yours."

"I didn't-"

"So, the answer to your question is no. I did not come out here because you're getting married."

I looked away, feeling foolish for asking that admittedly presumptuous question. I guess I just couldn't understand why after all these years he decided to come back now.

"Why now?" I asked, unable to stop myself. "You had chances before. What about Pam's wedding? You didn't even come back for that."

A look of genuine confusion flashed on his face. "I had a project to work on. I thought my mom told you all that."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "That was actually true?"

He laughed in disbelief. "Well, yeah. One of our clients had a huge scandal. We all practically got no sleep for the next two weeks trying to clean up after him. It nearly ruined his business and ours." He shook his head. "You really thought I'd miss my own sister's wedding?"

"I don't know," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt about as petulant as a child then.

"Come on, Sookie. You know me. I would have never missed Pam's wedding if I didn't have to."

"No," I said, my voice so icy that it even surprised myself. "I don't know you. The Eric I knew wouldn't have just left after…after what happened. The Eric I knew…" I trailed off, unable to continue. There was so much between us, so much history that I couldn't even begin to go through it right then.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice genuine. "I regret what I did to you every day, Sookie. You have to believe me."

"Why? Why should I believe you?"

"Because…" he trailed off, running his hand through his hair. "Sookie, I was eighteen and stupid. Haven't you ever done something you've regretted?"

"Yeah," I said softly. "Yeah, I have."

_Flashback - 6 years prior_

I knew we were meant to be. Even as he said those terrible words at prom and left me with my chin trembling, fat tears rolling down my cheeks, I knew that couldn't be the end. He loved me and I loved him. And love always won in the end, right?

He'd come to drop off some of my things. I hadn't even remembered that I'd left them at his house. It was an odd CD, a shirt of mine that I'd throw over my bathing suit when we went down to the creek and swim. He brought them up to my room and then we started talking. Talking led to my crying and then he was holding me, whispering how sorry he was as he rubbed my back. We stayed that way for a while and then I tilted my face up toward his, sniffling slightly. His eyes were my favorite color, an almost robin's egg blue, and I couldn't tear my gaze from them. His arms were still around me, and I rested my hand on his chest to feel his heart beating as rapidly as my own.

I didn't know who leaned in first, but then we were kissing and it felt as if heaven and earth were meeting, and everything was wonderful and perfect because I was in his arms again and his lips were against mine. My back met the mattress and his hands were everywhere, mine too. He hesitated as his fingers brushed the hem of my panties.

"Sookie," he murmured, voice conflicted. I reached up and traced the contour of his cheek with my fingertips. He was so beautiful above me. My decision was made and I reached around his hand, tugging my underwear down.

He was sweet and gentle. When we were finished he held me close and asked me repeatedly if I was okay. I told him over and over again that I was perfect. Lying next to him with his arm wrapped around my waist, how could I be anything else? He told me after a while that he had to get back home, and I sat up and pulled my comforter up around me while he dressed. Before he left he came over to me once more and kissed me. His mouth was soft against mine, and it struck me that there was something almost sad about the way he kissed me. He pulled away and I could see his eyes were stormy.

"Eric?"

He left without another word and I pulled the comforter around me tighter as a chill ran through my body. I wouldn't hear from him for six years.

_End Flashback_

I was thinking about that afternoon, and I knew that he was, too. We both stood there in the gas station, minds held back in my bedroom six years back. I wanted to ask him why he did it. Why did he sleep with me and then leave? Was it just a game for him? Was I a clichéd notch in his belt? I'd always hoped I'd been more, but with time and age my opinion on the matter grew darker.

"I have no real excuse for what I did," he finally said. "I can tell you what I was feeling. What I was thinking. But I know that'll never be enough."

"But it would be something," I said. After six years of wondering what went wrong, I wanted to know. Even if the answer wasn't satisfying, it was still an answer.

"You scared me."

"I what?"

"You and what I was feeling. It scared the hell out of me. I wasn't ready for it, and I had convinced myself that I would ruin it and hurt you."

"You did that, anyway."

"I know," he said, voice rough. "And, believe me, I live with that every day."

I stared at him, trying to find his bluff. I tried to find the disingenuous bit that I was positive I'd see, but I couldn't find one. After a moment I was surprised to find that I believed him. It didn't make things right, but I did believe him.

"I'm really not here because you're getting married," he said. "I'm happy you found someone. I've heard Bill Compton is a good guy."

I nodded. "He is."

There was a pause and he joked, "I'm guessing I shouldn't expect an invitation to the wedding?"

I smiled a bit. "No. You shouldn't."

He nodded with feigned solemnity. "I understand." There was another pause and he asked, "Do you think we could ever move past this?"

I considered that for a moment. Could we move on from everything that happened?

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But we can try."

I heard a soft click and knew that my gas tank was full. I turned away from him and put the nozzle back where it belonged. I closed the small door where I put gas in my car and then looked back at him. He was watching me with a look that I couldn't discern.

"Good night, Eric," I said, walking around my car to the driver's side. As I slid in I heard him say, "Good night, Sookie."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will go further in revealing the real reason Eric is back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this took me forever. I blame life. And work. And global warming. There.**

Chapter Three

Bill I walked down the aisles of the Piggy Wiggly, placing food in our grocery cart as we went along. I glanced down at the list that my cousin Hadley had carefully dictated over the phone earlier in the week. Her son Hunter was visiting, and Hadley wanted to make sure we had the proper food for her son. God forbid he ate some generic pop tarts. Hadley was what Gran called a "granola girl". She only wore organic clothes and followed a vegan diet that seemed to restrict more food than it actually let you eat. Accordingly, Hunter was being raised the "granola way".

"Promise me we will never make our kids eat this way," I told Bill, throwing a package of plain rice cakes in the cart. Plain rice cakes. She didn't even let her kid have the caramel ones.

"I promise you our kids will not eat this way," Bill assured me. "Besides, I don't see anything wrong with a little sugar here and there."

"Exactly!" I said. "When I was little I had _way _more than a little sugar, and I turned out just fine."

"Better than fine." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I gave him a small grin.

"Besides, you're supposed to eat that stuff when you're little. You know, when you're not worried about fitting into a dress and your slowing metabolism."

Bill smirked. "Yes, I don't think many kids are worrying about their slowing metabolism. Neither should you, by the way."

"I'm twenty five, Bill. The clock is ticking. That's a fact."

He laughed. "Whatever you say, Sook. What's next on the list?"

I glanced down. "Unsweetened applesauce. Ugh, she won't even let him have plain old apple sauce?"

"She's really big on the no sugar thing."

"Well, it's her kid. I guess she has a right to raise him however she wants. And I, being the childless one, probably shouldn't judge."

"But you're going to," Bill added knowingly.

I gave him a look. "No. But I will say that a little sugar never killed anyone. Neither did a little meat. So, there."

Bill grinned, but it dimmed when he saw something over my shoulder. I turned around and bit the inside of my cheek when I saw Eric over in the produce section checking out some peaches.

"I didn't know he was back in town," Bill murmured. I thought to myself that he was probably the only person in the town who had been in the dark this long. When I turned back to him his eyes flashed and he said, "But I see you did."

"He came over to my house," I said off-handedly. "To talk. And then I've run into him a few times. Small town, you know."

"Why's he back?" Bill asked, the undercurrent to that question not lost on me. Bill knew about Eric and my past, and I'm sure he thought his sudden appearance was a bit too serendipitous.

"He just said he was taking some time off," I said with a shrug. Bill didn't respond verbally, and that's when I knew he was upset. Bill wasn't a huge talker, but he became even less of one when he's unhappy.

"Bill, I was going to tell you."

"Were you?" he asked in a low voice. I saw there was an elderly couple looking at cereal together down at the end of the aisle.

"Yes," I returned, voice equally low. "I was going to tell you."

"So you weren't keeping it from me?" he asked. "Because right now, that's what it seems like."

"I was going to tell you," I repeated slowly. "I just didn't get around to it." He was still silent, a bad sign. "Come on, Bill, don't make this more than it is."

"Are you guys talking?"

"Yes," I said, thinking about the last time I saw Eric at the gas station. It's not like we were talking buddies, but I knew giving anything besides the full truth at this point would only prove to bite me in the you-know-where. Bill's jaw tightened and I laid a hand on his arm. "It's just talking, babe."

"I don't like you even just talking."

"I promise you that there is nothing going on," I said, voicing what he hadn't explicitly said, but I knew was there nonetheless. "I love you, Bill. I am marrying you."

That last part got him and he let out this big breath of air, reaching for me and pulling me against him lightly. He kissed the top of my head and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"But we need to be completely honest with each other. Even if you don't think I'll like what you need to tell me." I nodded. "That's the only way this can work."

"I agree," I said, raising on my tip toes and giving him a quick kiss. I felt someone's eyes on me and when I glanced to the side I saw the elderly couple was watching us with a mixture of curiosity and disapproval. I bit back laughter and whispered, "Bill, I think we better move before that couple tells on us to management."

He grinned. "Alright. On to the next sugar-free-item."

* * *

When Bill and I got back to my house Hadley had already dropped Hunter off. He was sitting in front with Gran and he ran out toward me the minute I was out of the car.

"Hey buddy!" I said, placing my bags on the ground just moments before he flung himself toward me. I caught him and he laughed, arms tightly wound around my neck.

"Aunt Sookie! Look!" He showed me a Spiderman Bandaid on the on his knee and I made a show of examining it.

"Wow, that is one awesome Bandaid, Hunter. What do you have it for?"

"I fell off the swing at the park," Hunter said. His face turned serious – which was always a funny sight on a four year old – and said, "But I can still swing, Aunt Sookie."

I grinned. "Well, I'm glad. Because you and I have a date at the playground later today. Now Hunter, don't you want to say hi to Bill?"

Without so much as a beat Hunter shook his head and bound off toward Gran. Bill watched him run away and murmured, "I really don't understand why that kid hates me so much."

"He doesn't hate you," I assured him. "He's just shy."

Bill snorted. "Hunter is a lot of things, Sookie, and shy is not one of them. He just doesn't like me. It's fine."

I smiled a bit at how put out he sounded at the reality of a four year old not liking him and gave his arm a small rub before picking up my bags again and heading inside. Bill followed, taking the majority of the bags.

I walked inside and deposited the bags on the kitchen table. Hunter tore into the room behind me, loud and raucous as he ran into the living room. His toys were in there and I heard him playing out large crash scenes with his toy cars. Gran caught me watching and said, "Jason used to play the exact same way. He'd always be blowing something up or having something run into something else."

I shook my head with a grin. "Boys." I glanced back at Bill, who was bringing in the last of the groceries. "Is that how you played, Bill?"

"I was a pretty chill kid," Bill said, hoisting the bags onto the table. Hunter made a loud crashing noise with his mouth in the living room and Bill winced. "A lot chiller than Hunter."

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket, frowning when I saw Sam's name on the screen. He was supposed to be working the bar today, and a call from him when he was supposed to be working was never a good thing.

"Sam, hi."

"Hey Sook, could you do me a favor?"

I frowned, glancing at Hunter in the living room. "Sure, what's up?"

"I need to take my mom to the doctor's office this afternoon. Do you think you could cover for me at the bar for a few hours?"

What I wanted to say was no. Hunter was in town, and I had been looking forward to spending time with him. But I was part owner of Merlotte's, and if Sam really needed me then it wasn't fair for me to shirk my duties. Besides, how long could a doctor's appointment me?

"Sure. When do you need me?"

Sam paused, and I knew it wasn't going to be good. "How soon can you be here?"

All the nice plans I had for the afternoon were effectively dashed, and I grudgingly said, "I'll head right out."

"You won't have to be here long," he said by way of apology. "I'll be back by three. I promise."

"Alrighty, I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Sook. You're a life saver."

"Yeah yeah," I said. "See you in a few."

I hung up and Gran said, "You have to go in?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately. Sam has to bring his mom to the doctor's office this afternoon."

Gran shook her head disapprovingly. Sam's mother was a bit of a flake when it came to mothering, and that was something Gran couldn't forgive. She'd practically offered Sam no support growing up, going through husbands like a deck of cards. She barely talked to Sam these days unless she needed something. Sam, being the good person he was, helped her whenever she asked.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I said. I walked over to where Hunter was playing and I crouched down, giving his hair a little ruffle with my fingers. "Hey, buddy, I need to go to work for a few hours but I'll be back soon."

* * *

Merlotte's was busy, and I could tell by the way that Sam watched the door that he was waiting somewhat impatiently for my arrival. I stepped behind the bar and picked up one of the spare aprons.

"I came as fast as I could," I told Sam.

"I know," he said quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just that my mom's been calling me non-stop the last ten minutes complaining about how she's going to be late to her appointment."

"Go," I told him, giving him a little push forward. "You take care of your Momma. I have everything under control over here."

"Sookie, thanks again."

"You can thank me later," I said. "Go before she calls again."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

The moment Sam left about four people went up to the bar, and I worked with the other waitresses to cover their drink orders. While filling a beer I saw Eric sitting in the back with his laptop. It was such a strange sight in the bar. Granted, we had gotten WiFi a few months back, but hardly anyone used it.

"I know, it's weird isn't it?" Arlene said, stepping next to me. "He's been here for two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Uh huh," Arlene said, nodding her head. "And all he ordered is a glass of iced tea. He just kept asking for refill after refill. Sam wanted to kill him."

I glanced at his table again, wondering what had Eric so completely engrossed in his computer screen. He reached out for his glass of iced tea and knocked it clear off his table. He jumped a bit as the glass shattered on the ground.

"Well, look at that," Arlene said, head cocked to the side. "I guess that'll be two glasses of iced tea now."

I smiled a bit, heading over to his table with the broom and dustpan. He'd already gotten up from his seat and went to help. I shook my head and said, "You better sit back down, Eric. One little cut on your hand and there's a potential lawsuit."

He sat down, hands holding the edges of the seat. "I'm sorry. You sure I can't help?"

"You stay right where you are," I said, sweeping the last bit of the glass into the dust bin. Arlene came up behind me and took the dust bin and broom before handing me a mop. I wondered why she didn't just mop it herself, but she was gone before I could ask.

"So, how are you?" Eric asked after a pause. "You know, since our little chat at the gas station."

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, mopping up the iced tea mess. I glanced up at him and said, "How are you? What are you looking at by the way? I don't think I ever saw you study something so intently before in my life."

"It's nothing," he said quickly, shutting his laptop.

"Didn't mean to pry," I said, noting how he seemed to close up at my question. "You weren't looking at anything nasty, were you? This is a family place."

He laughed a bit and shook his head. "I can assure you, Sookie, there was nothing nasty on my computer screen. Just, uh, some personal stuff."

Well, that was ominous.

"Alright," I said with a shrug. "Can I get you another iced tea, then?"

"I think I'll be heading out, actually," he said, slipping his laptop into this nice leather sleeve that probably cost more than my entire outfit. "But thanks."

I watched him gather the rest of his things and asked, "Did you really stay here for two hours and only order iced tea?"

He glanced up. "Yeah, why?"

I smiled a bit, shaking my head. "No reason. You enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

Sam came back around 3 o'clock and I went straight home, hoping I could squeeze in a quick trip to the playground with Hunter before dinner. I called Gran on my way home and she had him all dressed and ready when I got back. She put him in the car seat Hadley had left and then we were off the park.

"Aunt Sookie, can I play on the slides?" Hunter asked, holding my hand as we walked from the parking lot to the park.

"Of course you can," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Can I play on the seesaw?"

"You bet."

"Can I play on the monkey bars?"

"Yes, you can."

"Can I-"

"Hunter," I interrupted, squeezing his hand. "You can play on _anything _you want. Well, as long as it's meant to be played on."

The last part didn't really seem to matter to him as he smiled wide, charging forward and tugging on my hand. I laughed, allowing him to pull me to the park. I was surprised by what I found there. Not only was there the playground of my childhood, complete with the fort Jason and I used to play in when we were little, but Eric was there, too. He was pushing a little girl on the swings, and when I got closer I recognized the little girl as Pam's daughter Lily. I thought she was two, maybe a little older.

"Higher!" the little girl squealed. "Higher, Uncle Eric!"

"Okay," he said, voice full of indulgence. "But not too high, Lil. We don't want your mom to get mad at me."

He pushed her higher and she kicked her legs excitedly, squealing as the swing arced up and back. I walked over with Hunter, who immediately wanted me to push him just like Eric was pushing Lily.

"Sookie," Eric said, just about as surprised to see me as I had been to see him. Lily came flying back toward him and he raised his hands in front of his just in time to give her another push.

"You're good with her," I noted. "She's usually so shy with people."

"I'm not people," he returned easily.

"I guess you're not," I said. I wondered then how much he had kept in touch with his family when he was gone. Did he visit them? Did he come in for birthdays or holidays?

"I wasn't here a lot," he said, as if hearing my questions. "But I'd have Pam put Lil on the screen when we Skyped. I also sent her a lot of gifts. You know, the way to a little girl's heart is through your debit card."

I laughed. "That's very true. I'm pretty sure someone could have bought my love with Barbies at that age."

He was silent, glancing toward Hunter who was uncharacteristically quiet. It took me a moment to realize that Eric's silence was his wondering if Hunter was mine.

"This is my cousin Hadley's son Hunter," I said quickly. He seemed to visibly relax. "He's visiting for the day."

"Lucky boy," Eric said.

"Hunter, can you say hi to Eric?" I asked. Hunter nodded, grasping the chains of the swing as he called out, "Hi Eric!"

He couldn't fully pronounce his "r"s yet, and I grinned at how Eric's name had come out as "Ewic."

"Hello to you, too, Hunter," Eric said, giving Lily another push as she flew backwards.

"How old is Lily now?"

"Three years old in June," he answered.

"Three years?" I said in wonderment. It felt like just yesterday I was hearing that Pam was pregnant. "Time really flies, doesn't it?"

"You can say that again."

There was weight to what he said, and I understood it all to well. It felt like yesterday that we were two crazy kids in love, or lust. I was starting to not be sure which it really was. Now it was years later, and suddenly we were grown. We were adults with jobs and loans, or at least I had loans. When had that happened?

"It's nice to be back," Eric said. "To actually see my family. I didn't realize how much I missed when I was gone."

"I'm sure they're happy to have you back."

Eric didn't say anything, and I wondered not for the first time that day if there was something he wasn't telling me. He continued pushing Lily, uncharacteristically quiet. After a moment he said, "Did you just see what happened?"

"What?"

He smiled toward me and it settled the doubts forming in my mind. "We just had a nice pleasant conversation and then a bit of silence without you even yelling at me once. I'd say this is progress."

I laughed. "Yes, I'd say it is."

* * *

About halfway through the swinging adventure, Hunter and Lily began to bond. Hunter was two years older than Lily, and took charge of the playing situation when we relocated to the playground. From what I could gather, him and Lily were escaping aliens. Their fate was not yet determined.

"Do you remember playing like that?" Eric asked, watching Hunter lead Lily through the playground. We were seated at one of the benches at the border of the playground, keeping track of our little people as they played.

"I had the worst imagination," I said, smiling as I remembered Tara trying to play house with me. I never truly grasped the concept, saying that I was too young to have a family. "I don't think I was much fun to play with."

"Now, that I don't believe for a second," Eric said.

"It's true. Ask Tara about playing house with me. She'll talk your ear off about how awful trying to get me to do anything was."

"You had a pretty good imagination in high school. Remember when we'd talk about our dream futures? You had a whole life planned out."

I smiled sadly. There had been a time when I dreamt up an entire life for me. Eric and I moved to New York, taking over the city together. I'd open up my own restaurant and Eric would go off doing whatever business-ey think he wanted. We'd have two children and a nice condo with plush carpeting and granite counter tops.

"How about you?" I asked, turning the conversation away from me. "What did you dream up?"

"I was always a secret agent," he said with a grin. "Saving the girl."

"Of course you were."

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" he asked, changing the subject. "I heard you're getting married in, what, four months?"

"Three," I said. "The planning is going well. Um, we have the caterer set. Do you know Ms. Patsy's?"

"Yeah, great food."

"She's catering," I said. "So, we're thinking that'll be a crowd pleaser."

"Definitely." He paused and then said, "I heard you got the dress pinned down."

"I did," I said, focusing on a leaf on the ground. "It's sort of funny, they say that you just know when you find the right dress. I thought it was a bunch of bol, but then it happened to me."

"I bet you look beautiful," Eric said, voice level. I glanced up at him, our eyes meeting. I felt that familiar pull at the base of my belly button, and I suddenly had an urge to get as far away from him as I could.

There was a crash from the playground, and then a loud piercing scream. Both of our attention snapped to the playground and Eric stood up quickly and ran over to the monkey bars. Lily had fallen and was crying loudly, face red and splotchy. Eric crouched down and checked her for any bruises before pulling her into his chest and holding her as she cried. Hunter wandered over to me and murmured, "I didn't do it."

I took his hand in mine and said, "Of course you didn't, Hunter."

His lower lip trembled and I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Eric had stood up, Lily in his arms, and said, "I better get Lily home. She skinned her knee."

"Oh no, she okay?"

"Yeah. I might not be after Pam's done with me, though."

I smirked. "Have a safe trip home."

"You too."

Hunter and I watched Eric and Lily walk back toward the parking lot. Hunter pressed himself against my leg and asked, "Will Lily be okay?"

I glanced down at him, remembering what it was like to see a friend hurt at that age. I ruffled his hair a bit and said, "Don't worry, buddy. Lily be just fine. It was just a little skinned knee. Just like yours." He glanced down at the Spiderman Bandaid he showed me earlier. "You ready to head home?"

He nodded, glancing back up at me. I took his hand and then we headed out to the parking lot.

**A/N: There were some clues in here for why Eric's back. Cryptic ones, but next chapter will make things crystal clear. Hope you enjoyed this! If you are still reading, PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See how quick this update was? I even impressed myself.**

Chapter Four

I didn't like most of the wedding planning stuff, but I was a big fan of cake testing. Even Caroline's obsessive nit picking wasn't as bad because it gave me an excuse to try even more cake.

"The cake is the glue that holds the entire wedding together," Caroline said stoutly. "If it's wrong, well, then your entire wedding is wrong. It's paramount that we get this _right_, Sookie."

"I couldn't agree more," I said through a mouthful of chocolate-hazelnut cake.

"So, you keep tasting until you find one that is correct beyond any doubt."

"Oh, don't you worry. I will do exactly that. I mean, you're right. The cake is super important."

Gran watched me carefully as I shoveled another forkful of cake into my mouth. She came closer and quietly said, "You already know what one you're picking, don't you?"

I made sure Caroline was out of ear shot and admitted, "I knew about four samples ago."

Gran smirked. "Sookie, don't you think this is just a trifle dishonest?"

"Gran, I can't turn down free cake," I said sensibly. "Besides, wouldn't I not be doing my due diligence if I didn't try all the samples?"

"Whatever you say," Gran said indulgently. "Hm, that German Chocolate looks like it wasn't given a fair chance. Pass the fork, dear?"

I grinned. "Now, that's the spirit!"

"What do you think so far?" Caroline asked, coming to join us again.

"I really like the lemon chiffon," I said slowly. I paused for effect and then added, "But, I'm not convinced it's the one."

"Then you keep tasting," Caroline told me. "I think we have a few more chocolate ones coming up."

I nodded and watched her walk off to check the progress of the other cake. A moment later someone appeared with a tray of new slices, each one looking more decadent than the last. My eyes widened and I murmured, "I love getting married."

* * *

When I was done with all the cake testing - two glorious hours of cake - I popped over to the local Walmart to pick up some sandals. I wanted another pair of neutral ones for my summer dresses as I'd just about worn out my other pair. I saw a pair of strappy red ones that caught my attention and impulsively threw them into my cart. They were on sale, after all, and it was practically blasphemy to pass up a good shoe sale.

Walmart was busy and I got into one of the shorter checkout lines. I recognized the blonde ponytail in front and me and said, "Pam?"

She turned around and I was surprised by how run down she looked. Her face was drawn, eyes bloodshot and watery.

"Hi Sookie," she said. "How are you?"

_Better than you apparently_, I thought.

"Fine, just a lot of wedding planning," I said.

She smiled softly. "I remember all of that. It takes a lot out of you, and not just money."

I laughed. "It's challenging some days, but we're getting along fine. Anyway, how are things with you?"

"A bit hectic," Pam admitted. "Lily's sick with an ear infection. She hasn't been slept in days, meaning neither have Dan and I."

"That's awful," I said. I was a big fan of sleep and turned into a raging you-know-what without it. "Is she at least on the mend?"

"I hope" Pan said, yawning. "I really miss sleeping."

I smirked. "I can imagine."

"But, we're fine," she said, plastering on a bright smile. The smile read off against the milky pallor of her skin. "Eric told me he ran into you at the park last week."

"Yeah," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I was there with my cousin's little boy Hunter."

Pam nodded. "Eric mentioned that. He said he was a really sweet boy."

I smiled and said, "He really is."

"It's nice," Pam said, moving as the line shifted forward. "That you two are talking, I mean. He'll never admit it, but he's really missed you."

"It is nice," I said carefully.

"I know what you two had is in the past," Pam said quickly, sensing my discomfort. "But he could really use a friend now."

Something in her voice piqued my interest and I asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "He's fine. We're all fine. It's just, like I said, he missed you. So, I'm glad you guys are in each other's lives again."

That was a strange way to put it, but she was right. It seemed we were in each other's lives again.

The sales person rung up Pam's items and then Pam ran her card through the machine. She put her wallet back in her purse and said, "It was really nice seeing you, Sookie."

"You too. I hope Lily gets better soon so you can get some sleep."

She smiled a bit. "Oh, me too. I'll see you around."

* * *

I had an early evening shift at Merlotte's, and I floated around the bar serving the early dinner crowd. Eric was among them and I told him, "You know, only people over the age of 60 should eat dinner this early."

He grinned. "I happen to be hungry this early."

"My God, when do you eat lunch?"

He laughed. "At a normal time. Besides, I have a phone call at 6:30 that I have to take."

"A phone call," I repeated. "You need to eat this early because of a phone call?"

"It's important," he said with a shrug.

I knew it was none of my business, but I couldn't help asking, "What's it for?"

"Just some business thing," Eric said evasively. "Anyway, I'll have a burger and fries. Everything on the burger."

"To drink?"

"Just water."

I nodded, scribbling it all down on my notepad. "Alrighty, that'll be right up."

I walked over to the kitchen and put in Eric's order. I checked on tables, put in a few more orders, and then I brought his food over. He had his laptop out again like last time, but I was happy to see there was no similar iced tea casualty. His water was untouched, but also not splattered on the floor. He closed his laptop when he saw me coming and pushed it to the other side of the table.

"You know, you might be the only person in this town who actually uses our WiFi," I told him, setting his food down on the table.

"Well, then aren't you glad I'm here?"

I laughed. "Sure. Hey, I ran into Pam at Walmart today."

"You did?" he asked, picking up a Fry and biting off the end. "And what did my sister have to say?"

"Not much," I said with a shrug. "I heard about Lily."

Eric nodded, popping the rest of the fry into his mouth. "It's a nasty ear infection. She should be turning the corner soon, though. She's had it all week."

"I sure hope so," I returned. "Anyway, you enjoy your meal."

"Can you bring me the check now?" he asked. "I need to leave a little earlier than I thought."

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring it right over."

* * *

Eric ate quickly and then dashed out of Merlotte's. I went to clean his table and noticed that there was a pad of paper that had fallen underneath his chair. I crouched down at picked it up, curiosity getting the best of me as I flipped through a few pages. There were a bunch of names and phone numbers written down in Eric's cramped handwriting. I didn't recognize any of them, but quickly told myself that it wasn't any of my concern. I settled on bringing it to Eric after work and that was that.

I kept myself pretty busy for the rest of my shift, but near the end Merlotte's slowed down and I found myself on our computer in the back Google-ing a few of the names. I knew I was probably doing something that I shouldn't. This was none of my business, but I couldn't help myself. It was more than curiosity driving me, although I couldn't exactly pinpoint the character of that other something. The first name was an oncologist in Houston. I thought nothing of it until the second, third, and fourth were also oncologists but in different cities.

I thought of what Pam said earlier about Eric really needing a friend and my stomach dropped. I rose quickly from the chair, clicking out of the search page, and I grabbed my coat and keys. I still had a few more minutes left in my shift but I left anyway, going straight to my car and driving out to Eric's parents' house where I'd gathered he'd been staying for the past few weeks. It was a short drive but if felt like forever. Could it be true? Could Eric be sick? It was too awful of a thought to even think about. But it would explain his coming back and his sudden desire for making amends. It would explain a lot of things.

I parked in front of the Northman residence and climbed out of my car. I took a moment beside it to gather myself. There was no reason to jump to conclusions. There were probably lots of explanations for those names. Maybe it was a research project for his work. He did say he had a business call. Or it could be for a friend.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Northman opened the door and she smiled wide when she saw me, immediately stepping forward and enveloping me in a hug.

"Sookie, it is so good to see you," she said.

"You too, Mrs. Northman."

"Are you here for Eric?" she asked, bringing me back to six years ago when I would show up at her doorstep and she'd ask me exactly that. Just like six years ago, I nodded my head and said, "Yes, I am."

"Well, come on in. I'll get him for you." Before she left the foyer she asked me, "Do you want a glass of iced tea? I just made some cookies this afternoon. Do you want one?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you.'

"Alright then. I'll just go get Eric."

She walked off into the next room and I glanced around the foyer, feeling like a sixteen year old all over again. Their house had barely changed. Eric and Pam's high school photos were still hanging alongside the staircase, although now there was Pam's wedding photo and what I assumed was Eric's college graduation photo. Even the smell of the house was the same, warm vanilla with a touch of cinnamon. I heard movement to my side and turned around to see Eric standing there. His mom came up behind him but he didn't notice, his gaze intent on the notepad in my hand.

"Eric, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" I asked steadily.

He nodded, mouth set in a hard line. "Sure, Sookie. Why don't we go out back on the patio. It's such a nice night."

I followed him through the house and then out the back door. I saw they'd updated the patio with new furniture and a small fire pit off to the side for s'mores. I closed the door and Eric gestured for me to follow him to one of the more private areas.

"You left this at Merlotte's," I said, handing the notepad over.

"Thanks," he said. "I was going to stop in tomorrow morning and see if I'd left it there."

I nodded, glancing to the side. After a moment I returned my gaze to him and asked, "Eric, why do you have a bunch of doctors' names and numbers in there?"

"It's nothing," he said dismissively.

"Really? Because I don't think it's nothing. People don't go and gather that information for no reason."

"Sookie, just let it go," he said pleadingly. "Please. Just...this is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" I said, shaking my head. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, looking down at the ground. It was hard to admit that it was my concern because that implied that I cared. But that was the truth, wasn't it? Ever since our talk at the gas station things had shifted between us. I no longer hated him. I didn't excuse his behavior, but I didn't hold it against him anymore, either. Somewhere between then and now I'd begun to care again.

"Eric," I said softly, looking at him again. I was almost afraid to ask what was on my mind, but I had no choice. I had to know the truth. "Are you sick?"

His eyes widened and he went, "No! No, I'm not sick. I'm not...it's not me."

"It's not you?" I said. "Then who is it?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Pam."

Suddenly, it all made sense. Pam's drawn face at Walmart. Her saying that Eric needed a friend. All of it made perfect sense and hurt in a way that I'd never known something could hurt.

"Cancer?" I guessed, thinking of all the oncologists I had found in that notepad.

Eric nodded. "Stage four metastatic melanoma."

I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded bad. Eric solidified my fears when he said, "She only has three to four months left."

"Oh, Eric," I murmured, stepping forward and laying me hand on his arm more out of instinct than anything else. "Have you gotten a second opinion?"

"Yeah, I convinced her to come out to New Orleans and see a doctor out there. He only reaffirmed the first diagnosis. But I've been doing research and finding these doctors who are pioneering new treatments."

"That sounds promising," I said, hoping I was right.

"I thought so, too," he said, the tone of his voice telling me this story wouldn't have a happy ending. "But Pam refuses to see anyone. I even set up an appointment in Houston, but she refuses to go."

"Why?" I said, not understanding. "I mean, if there's any hope she could get better why wouldn't she take it? I know I would."

"It's Lily," Eric said, suddenly sounding drained. I led him over to the table and chairs over in the center of the patio and we sat down. "Pam doesn't want her last months with Lily to be filled with tests and doctor's appointments. She says she doesn't want Lily to remember her that way."

"But there's a chance she could get better, isn't there?" I said.

"It's not enough for Pam," Eric answered. "She wants certainty, which no one can give her right now."

I shook my head, thinking to myself how awful it must be for Pam and her family. She was so young, and she was dying. I could hardly wrap my head around that.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Eric said suddenly. "Pam...she doesn't want people to know. You know her, she doesn't like to be seen as weak."

I smiled sadly, remembering Pam and her strength from when we were growing up. She always acted like my protector, keeping the bullies from me at recess. She seemed unbreakable, then.

"I won't tell anyone," I said. "Your secret is safe with me."

**A/N: See, I told you it would all be crystal clear from this one. Hope you enjoyed the minor twist (as unhappy of a twist as it may be). Feedback would be great!**


End file.
